1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera with an automatic focusing (AF) apparatus for automatically performing focus adjustment of an optical system and, more particularly, to an improvement in a focus detecting disable state in the automatic focusing apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
When a focus detecting disable state is caused in a conventional automatic focusing apparatus for automatically performing focus adjustment of an optical system, a user changes an object of interest into an object which allows focus detection or changes an AF adjust mode to a manual focus mode. In the manual focus mode, the user manually adjusts focus control.
If the focus detecting disable state is caused in the AF apparatus, it is inconvenient to change the object to be photographed and the user may miss a good shutter chance. If the AF adjust mode is changed to the manual focus mode in the focus detecting disable state, it requires an additional operation such as an operation of the auto/manual selection switch or the like, thus degrading operability and disabling quick photographing operations.
In order to solve the above problems, the present applicant proposed a camera in U.S. Ser. No. 887,375. This camera can automatically change the AF mode into the manual focus mode when the focus detecting disable state is caused. According to a method described in U.S. Ser. No. 887,375, although focus adjustment can be manually performed in the focus detecting disable state, the user cannot select the AF mode or the manual focus mode.